1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable roof for a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle having a removable roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 54 132 A1 discloses a removable roof that can be positioned between a windshield frame and a rollover hoop of a motor vehicle, and particularly a sports car. This known roof is divided in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle to form two roof elements. Seal profiles are integrated on longitudinal edges of the roof elements to seal the roof elements with respect to side windows and with respect to one another. Thus, the roof is sealed to a certain extent, but there is a requirement for improved sealing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel removable roof for a motor vehicle, and a motor vehicle with such a roof.